my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Liuwa
Profile Personal Summary Liuwa was born on Autumn of Day 16. He is the sixth of the Hulu brothers and the more reclusive brother, often avoiding attention. Although, Liuwa often takes the odd jobs that Gale gives him, such as standing in front of Amber Island's Cave entrance. Physical Appearance Related Characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brothers, Dawa, Erwa, Sanwa, Siwa, and Wuwa; and his younger brother, Qiwa. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Erwa| | Sanwa| | Siwa| | Wuwa| | Qiwa|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Before finishing the bridge commission quest he can be seen running from the town to the Portia Harbor in the early morning. After finishing the bridge commission quest he stays in front of Amber Island's cave. After the South Block Trade Post is unlocked, he is hanging around in the Yeye's Motel. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Husband + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Who are you? Are you a spy for the Duvos Empire? Huh? You're just the new Builder...suspicious... ;Stranger * I love life here in Portia, it is really peaceful and relaxing. * The life here in Portia is so cozy, you can just feel it in your heart. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. * Welcome to Portia. Hope you'll like it here. I'm sure you'll have an easy time of getting to know everyone as we're pretty inclusive here! |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I always get in a bad mood when I eat something sour. * I want to eat something light once in a while, too much salt is bad for you. ;Ask about work * * ;Casual talk * * ;Compliment * * |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I didn't really want to come here today, I wanted to get some sleep, but my brothers dragged me here. Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Bitter Food *Dislikes Sour Food AND Salty Food |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Trivia *''Liu'' in Chinese means "six", corresponding to the fact that he is the sixth oldest Hulu Brother. Gallery Liwa.jpg ru:Люва Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors Category:Hulu Brothers